It's Not What You Think
by LovelyMasoka
Summary: Levy had started a friendship with Rouge from Sabertooth, one that Gajeel doesn't care for since it seems Rouge has developed feelings for her. What will come from this, especially since the same has seemed to have happened with Lucy with Sting as well? GajeelxLevy, NatsuxLucy
1. Possessive

Hello all! Its been awhile since I've posted anything, but thats about t change! And with it my first multichapter fic for Fairy tail! It'll be about 3 chapters at most, but you never know.

Anyway its a cute Idea I came up with Rusky during our chats, we thought it be interesting if Rouge and Sting had unrequited love with Lucy and Levy and I took it seriously and made something serious with it! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter one was so much fun to write. I've been nervous how to write Levy and Gajeel but I think I have it in a way I want now. Rusky also has been a lot of help for me too. I wouldn't have been able to have gotten this down or anything without her. 33

This is After the current arc and Levy has her scars b/c I like them.

Plus a new style to show off, though might not be noticiable but it makes me happy and more confident.

Anyway enjoy! I hope chapter 2 can be posted soon.

Thank you for reading. ;)

(c) Mashima

* * *

It all started out as something innocent, an exchanging of favorite books and then discussing it, Levy was happy to get to know someone who knew Gajeel before she did. Rouge, to her, was very sweet and it was hard to imagine why he joined Sabertooth in the first place (which thanks to him and Sting the guild had changed for the better after everything with the games, thankfully). So Levy never thought it was strange that every Saturday, when she didn't have a job, to meet with Rouge and they would talk about the books they borrowed and have a discussion, it was like a book club almost which made Levy ecstatic, since she tried to make one at the guild but was never successful.

It was nice.

Until Rouge had given her the flowers.

Part of Levy didn't want to think too much about it, she wasn't that vain to think just because he gave her flowers it meant anything! But to many years with Droy and Jet trying to get her attention with things like that, couldn't help but make Levy suspicious of what he was trying to do. But she just smiled, accepting them, and they were lovely flowers, just field daisies but still lovely. Especially since Frosch said she had helped him, and Levy had a huge soft spot for the little exceed.

It was innocent, and for a while Levy didn't think about it or ever come up again until, somehow, when Gajeel was over at her dorm room fixing something for her he seemed to get interested where the flowers on her desk came from.

"Rouge" she said her eyes not moving from the piece of paper, it had been almost a year since the dragons attacked but Levy's hands and arms still ached if she wrote for too long. "He said it was a thank you gift." She continued, not noticing the shocked expression on his face and then how he turned and stared at her, sitting up from his position on the floor (fixing one of her shelves that had broken from the pressure of her books).

"Rouge?" he said, his voice tinted with irritation and his eyes narrowing. The kid had followed him around just like he did when he was younger, becoming his protégée again and 'friend' but even so he didn't like the idea of him and the shrimp getting closer, at least not now. Their relationship was still 'new' and in a stage where Gajeel wasn't exactly sure where he stood with her or her with him. During the dragon war she had confessed, but too many things had happened before he could say anything that it had become something unspoken between them. "So" Gajeel began, his attention turning to her "You really believe that?" Levy looked up then, their eyes connecting and for a moment he saw her glare at him before closing her eyes.

"It is possible for two people of different sexes to be friends-!" but before she finished she heard him burst out laughing. "Hey!"

"You really believe that, even with those idiots chasing ya for who knows how long?" he laughed again as Levy turned to him her arms crossed and glared at him.

"It's not the same thing!"

"Like hell it is."

"Oh like you should care!" she stood up, "I'm going. The key is on my desk, lock up when you're done, I'll see you at the guild later." With a wave and a smile she was gone.

"Tch." Was all he muttered as he went back to doing his job, but the idea of Rouge, that snot nosed kid he knew, willing going after her pissed Gajeel off more than anything. More so in how willing and stupid the Shrimp was being when it came to it, part of him wondered if she was playing with him and trying to get him jealous, but he shook it off. She wasn't like that.

Damn it.

In a moment he stood up, following her locking the door behind him.

* * *

Levy couldn't help but be annoyed as she walked to their meeting place at the park. Gajeel was to rude sometimes, thinking he knew everything and was able could comment on things he didn't know! What gave him the right to do that? Not like they were in a relationship, he knew her feelings! And Levy knew on some level he did return them, after everything that happened it was something she didn't doubt at all, but still he never confessed, and to compare this to Droy and Jet…!

He could be a real asshole sometimes.

Levy sighed, her hand touching her forehead, it had become a habit since the scar appeared, nervous habit or when she was thinking too hard. The whole situation was a little too much, could Rouge really have a crush on her? She never got the feeling, he just wanted friends! Plus she was sure, from what Lu-chan told her, that he and that Yukino girl had gotten close…

Before Levy could think much more on it a hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump and yell out her body stiffening in defense, some things were hard to unlearn.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a deep voice, which sounded a little breathless came from behind her. "Didn't think someone so short could walk so fast, aren't ya legs supposed to be slower?"

"Hey!" she turned and looked at him, but she ignored the insults, "what are you doing here?" her hands on her hips but her voice calmer.

Gajeel stepped back, she could be imitating when she wanted to be. He scratched the side of his face, looking away for a moment and back, this was a strange turn of events but he pushed it away. "What I can't walk this way either?"

"No but you grabbed my shoulder! What do you want?" her brows furrowed slightly, any anger she had was all show, her heart pounded in her chest as her mind raced a mile a minute wondering just what was going on with him. Was he jealous? Of Rouge? Really?!

Levy wasn't sure if she was amused or happy at the thought, that it took something so simple to make him jealous, but it was ridiculous, they were just friends! But if this made a change in their relationship she didn't mind, this would be an "advantage" that Lu-chan had told her about?

"Gajeel" she stepped closer, her cheeks warming as the thought took root, her heart pounding more and her arms clutched her book closer to her chest. "Are you jealous?" her voice soft, trying to hide the excitement and hop etching in.

His red eyes widen slightly from the accusation, which was true he could admit it. He didn't like the idea at all, it was one thing seeing those idiots fawn all over her despite claiming of being "over her" and "cheering for her" and what not, but it he knew that Rouge was different, the kid liked the same stuff as her.

Not that Gajeel hated the stuff she liked, but not like he exactly could give her the in-depth talk of her books she seemed to crave. But wasn't Bunny girl enough? Apparently not, and hell she never even asked him if he wanted to anyway!

"And if I was? He replied back serious, watching her eyes wide and face go red, his own heart pounded he was being an idiot, all of this was a waste of time and bullshit, but the shrimp made him do shit like this. "I ain't going to lie, I don't like ya being with him!" his hand reached out grabbing her hand.

"W-w-what are you doing?" her face burning as she pulled away suddenly, Levy couldn't breathe almost. It was like every fantasy she had or read about was actually happening to her, but-!

"Levy-san?" as a deep, young, voice came out they both looked up (Levy's case turned around) to see Rouge and Frosch standing behind them. "Did I interrupt something?" Levy smiled nervously, her hand reaching up and pushing some loose hair behind her ear.

"No you didn't." she could feel Gajeel's glare but she ignored it. And then suddenly she felt a weight on her head, Gajeel had his arm on top of her, leaning on her slightly, she looked up at him, any annoyance was gone, or at least to those that didn't know him, he was very pissed off as he stared at Rouge, like some kind of staring contest.

"Just that I'm joining you two, Shrimp been beggin' me to come along." Levy stared at him, her mouth opening slightly and then closing, she should be angry that he was doing this, acting like an ass and being possessive when he really had no right to be, but a part of her kind of enjoyed it, maybe she did read too many romances and had her head in the clouds like Erza told her once (but like Erza could talk, half the romance Levy read was the ones Erza let her borrow or borrowed from Levy herself!) Lu-chan would definitely need to stay over to listen to all of this.

Rouge smiled nodding, "It's nice for you to join us Gajeel." And he turned his attention to Levy, Gajeel frowned watching as she finally moved and walked towards them, kneeling down and giving Frosch a hug. Tch, Lily was much cuter.

Everything after that went downhill in ways Gajeel never expected.

* * *

Levy was someone that after the war Rouge had grown particularly close too, she was very kind in everything she did in helping him and those around her. He could see how she was able to forgive Gajeel after the things she did, Fairy Tail was really an amazing place, but meeting Levy and then Gajeel's own cat, Panther Lily, he understood a little more how his old mentor was able to change so much and able to adapt to Fairy Tail as he did.

Rouge also knew, and could see, why Gajeel had feelings for her, and why she had also feelings in return. But it surprised him that even now the relationship was still that of "friends" and during these weekly book meetings that had started, Rouge could feel that his own feelings had taken a turn for the romantic. Sting told him he was a dumbass crazy, to think he had a chance ever with her. Or even have quiet feelings, Gajeel had changed, but he wasn't someone that would let things slide without making a statement.

But Sting had his own situation to think about, and advice to take in Rouge's mind, Sting was one of his closest friends but he didn't understand exactly how the situation really was, in Rouge's mind.

He had given Levy flowers, and she accepted them with a smile. It would take a while, he knew her feelings for Gajeel were deep. But, Rouge felt, things could change. But even if they didn't him really did appreciate the growing friendship between them, and hoped that it could also happen with the older Iron dragon slayer, no matter what he was still that bald boy who idolized him, just now he was someone worth it.

So he shouldn't have been surprised when Gajeel was there the meeting place, or part of the conversation he overheard. Which surprised him, he never thought Gajeel be one to say something like that no less in public, but Levy did strange things to him, so Rouge sympathized.

"I couldn't believe that happened!" she said in excitement, stars almost shining in her eyes, "my heart almost leapt in my chest!" She leaned back in the café chair and kicked her legs, "It was so wonderful though! The excitement as he realized his feelings I just….!" And stopped, blushing, realizing she had gone off actual discussion and was just gushing. Rouge smiled.

"I understand…" Gajeel rolled his eyes as the younger dragon slayer began to talk, his red eyes focused on Levy as she nodded in excitement to whatever the hell Rouge was saying. Did she really like this? He could do this, they have done this! Not like all they do is stare or talk mundane things, he did read those books she had. But really, he knew, that his interest was barely there and it was something she enjoyed. So who cared? Didn't change their relationship or her feelings for him. He sighed leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, his eyes focusing and then closing. He really was a dumbass.

"Gajeel?" suddenly her voice was in his ears as she shook him awake, smiling at him. "We're done! I'm going to do some shopping, you can go back to the guild and I'll meet you there." He sat up, Rouge was still at the table, but apparently eating some kind of treat with the Frog.

He grunted standing up, "Okay." And nodded towards her, she smiled and waved goodbye and was gone in a flash.

And it was just them.

"Ryos."

Rouge looked up, surprised to hear that name suddenly. Gajeel was the only one that said it at times, saying the name he took on was stupid. But still called him it unless he wanted to make a point, reestablish how they stood in the past.

"Gajeel?" the older man stood up then, standing and then leaning on the table staring at Rouge.

"Back off, kid."

"Back off?" he said confused, but he knew where it lead.

"From the shrimp, back the fuck off. You ain't going to get anywhere." His voice gruff and low, like a growl.

"And who are you to say that?" Rouge was really stupid, but something light up in him. A defiance, or maybe just wanting to fight with Gajeel on a level he felt he had a better advantage. But Levy wasn't a prize, they both knew it. It was more of a pissing contest of sort. "She doesn't belong to you, and we're friends. If I want to show my appreciation of her friendship, I will and if it…" he stopped, his own eyes widening from the glare Gajeel gave him. And for a moment he felt like it was seven years ago then and before him was a man that didn't give a damn about anything.

"Back off." And with that he was gone.

Rouge shut his eyes, opening them as he felt Frosch hug him, tears forming in her own eyes and he hugged her, comforting the small exceed. She still was afraid of Gajeel after the Magic Game fight. But Rouge mentally kicked himself, he was an idiot. He knew he had no chance, and apart of him wondered if he just was using Levy-san, but his heart clutched as he thought of her smile.

Maybe Sting was right.

* * *

Lucy heard a loud banging on her door, she gave a frustrated sigh as she stood up. She really was finally getting to the meat of her story, so of course she would be interrupted. One thing Lucy had learn since joining fairy Tail, she never would have a peaceful life again.

At least it wasn't Natsu and Happy, since they didn't even have the decency to knock. She smiled at the thought, it had been a few days since she had heard from them last. Natsu had taken a job by himself a few days ago. But she pushed the thought out as she answered the door, only to see a panting Levy holding a few heavy bags from the local bookstore.

"Levy-chan!" she said with surprise as she let the smaller girl in, her eyes staring at the bag, wondering just what goods she had brought. It was a good time to take a break, plus there was an issue she felt, at the moment she would only discuss with Levy. Since the other guild members…though amazing in their own ways, were at times taking things too far and somehow Natsu would find out and she didn't want that.

"Your place was closer" she said, with a nervous smile, "and I wanted to see you, Lu-chan!" she stated in a reassurance. Lucy nodded, knowing what she met as they both sat on her floor, and even without question started to pull the books out of the bag. "I couldn't stop myself, I had a lot on my mind and books fix it when I'm confused!" Levy laughed, reading the back of one book, and then the other. He always had the hardest time picking out a book to read.

"I understand." Lucy looked at her, her usually happy friend seemed more serious today, her brows furrowed and she was frowning. She knew that there were problems between Levy and Gajeel, and that Levy worried that maybe he didn't feel that way, especially after everything. Which, to Lucy, were reasonable fears. She knew also Levy was self-conscious of the scars that were on her face and arms, it wasn't until recently, but it wasn't all vanity. "Levy-chan is something wrong?" she put the book down and took her glasses off, leaning forward slightly.

Levy sighed as she also took her glasses off, her face turning into a glare as she bite her lip and then looked at Lucy, it surprised her to see Levy so upset. "Gajeel has it in his head that Rouge-kun is in love with me!" she said, "and he interrupted our book talk and stayed the whole time, just glaring and being his assholish self! I don't understand him sometimes Lu-chan, when I think he's going to make a move, he does ten steps back. If he's not interested say so, not do these games. And what pisses me off is that I think he's right." Levy lead back against Lucy's bed. Her hands rubbing her face, it was relieving to voice it out.

"You think Gajeel is right?" Lucy's eyes widen, she also, had a problem like this. Natsu had grown close to Sting and when they all get together she noticed how Sting would look and talk to her, Lucy wasn't an idiot and she knew her sex appeal was hard to ignore. But Sting also knew that she and Natsu's relationship was…well starting to…be romantic, but he didn't seem to care, and Natsu didn't seem to notice. Even if a few times he would hold her hand tight or look annoyed.

Levy blew a raspberry, "As much as I hate to admit it I do. And I really hope I'm just imagining it. But he does act a lot like Droy and Jet did." Levy grimaced, why couldn't she have a nice friendship with a guy, well she did, but this was slightly more annoying.

Lucy stood up then, moving and sitting next to Levy wrapping her arm around her shoulder, their heads touching. "I understand, and I think Sting also has feelings for me!" She blurted. Levy moved back, her brown eyes wide at the revelation.

"What?!"

Lucy nodded, her expression serious as she bit her lip, "I mean I know my sex appeal is good, and maybe I'm over estimating myself." Which she laughed, "But he does act like he's trying to woo me. Though he's an idiot to think that would work."

Levy sat straight, looking down with her fingers holding her chin, "This is weird, and I know they wanted or have this weird rivalry with them but…"

Lucy nodded, they now had 'friendship' with the men they admired, so why ruin it and go after the women where it was obvious there was more than friendship there? They weren't prizes of some kind of pissing contest, it's what annoyed Levy the most about Gajeel's possessiveness, as much as it made her heart pound to have a sign he saw her that way, but it didn't mean he could have a say or control who she saw. Which, she knew he wasn't doing that but it still annoyed Levy. Like how Droy and Jet treated her when it came to her feelings for Gajeel when they first appeared.

"What should we do Lu-chan?" she looked up and stared at Lucy, who was deep in thought. "Just confront them and turn them down before it gets to a situation we can't control? I mean Gajeel notices and you know how he is."

Lucy nodded, "Natsu I think noticed too but…" she smiled at her, "we could just see how it turns out. Use it to our advantage maybe?" she laughed, and Levy smiled.

Maybe this could work out into their advantage.

* * *

End chapter 1


	2. Forward

Second chapter! Took longer than I thought, it was kinda fun to write. This story will end next chapter, hope everyone enjoys it~

(c) Mashima

* * *

"You're so cool Sting!" the mid-high squeaky voice of Lector let out. "So cool..!" He cheered from the side as Sting did his usual early-to-mid-day training session in the guild's back area. It was the best place to be alone and to train, but it was easy to find quiet space in Sabertooth's guild, the members knew when to leave him alone, unlike those in Fairy Tail. "Go Sting!" he heard another cheer from his exceed, which made Sting grin as he moved faster with one last kick against the tree he always used for these moves, which in the end knocked it over with a bug thug as Sting yelled out, arms pumping through the air in an almost victory dance. "You're too cool!"

"Impressive." A deep voice broke through Sting's imagination that he had just beat Natsu Dragneel again in the Guild Games. His eyes snapped open as he still stared at the sky, before collapsing onto the ground, sitting as he wiped his face against his sleeve, ten finally looking up to where Rouge stood with Frosch talking with Lector beside him.

"Heh thanks." He stood up, "You're back early, did the 'date with Levy-san end as I predicted?" he put his hand son his hips, waiting for the concession, that yes he was right and Rouge was an idiot to think he could break through those two, or that Gajeel was an idiot to not see through it.

Rouge sighed, looking away for a moment as he crossed his arms, and then meeting Sting's gaze again. "Well you were right, Gajeel ended up tagging along with Levy-san today." Sting smirked slightly seeing the irritation that slipped into Rouge's voice then, he tried very hard to be someone who never got mad or show that someone got to him, but he was easy to read at times like this. "Then telling me I had to back off." His lips pressed together in a thin line of irritation, Sting could tell he wanted to say more but Rouge wasn't one to rant or say bad things, since despite the 'love triangle' he deeply respected Gajeel.

Sting shook his head as he sat down again, leaning against the trunk of the tree he had kicked down, Rouge joined him and for a moment they sat in silence. It reminded him how it was before they joined Sabertooth and the months after the Dragon War in rebuilding things. But he shook those thoughts out as he looked at his friend again, things were still strange after certain incidents, but it didn't matter now.

"Then why don't you give up then? It's obvious to everyone who she has eyes for, and I doubt your being smarter than Gajeel would be something to make her look at you other than a friend." It was the truth but painful as he saw Rouge glare at him. Sting shrugged leaning back as he closed his eyes, he told the truth! What could he say, he was a good guy.

"You should take your own advice the, Sting." His eyes snapped open as he looked at the shadow dragon slayer, both of them glared at each other.

"Hey Lucy-san at least notices me in that way." He smirked when he noticed Rouge's eyes widening in surprise.

"She actually said she returned your feelings?" he was surprised, Rouge hadn't heard anything about this at all. If Lucy-san was willing to get with Sting, or give his some sign it wasn't one-sided, did that mean he had a chance as well? He knew both the girls were best friends with each other.

Sting smiled, "Well, not in that exact words. But when I joined Natsu-san on a mission and after it was over, she told me that it wouldn't have gone as smoothly as it did without me there." He blushed slightly remembering it, how she touched his arm and smiled at him. She was really an amazing woman, the strength she had shown during the war. How could he not fall for her? And of course, in return how could she not fall for him? Natsu-san obviously didn't see her that way, so Sting was confident that he had at least more of a chance then Rouge did.

Rouge mentally rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, staring straight ahead. Frosch was chasing a butterfly, his mind whirled. He had gotten too comfortable in his status as being friends with Levy and Gajeel. It was arrogant of him to think he could 'change her mind' or really had any chance at all. But a part of him couldn't help but hope, that maybe she would look his way. To see the difference between them and realize that she didn't want to deal with someone who would keep her waiting because of how scared he was of emotions, and try something that could make her happy.

It was ridiculous, but the look and how Gajeel acted made him realize something, and he didn't want to roll over to the older dragon slayer anymore, he was not that bald boy anymore.

They would realize it now.

"I'm going Sting." He stood up, Sting watched him, surprised and then stood up himself.

"I'll come with, it's boring here and no interesting jobs." He smirked as he grabbed Lector, lifting him on his shoulder. "Plus Lucy-san usually at the bookshop this time of day…" he pushed back his hair as he said that.

"Rouge says you're a stalker!" Frosch chirped out happily point at him! Lector laughed at it.

"Yeah defiantly a stalker, I wonder if she'll have that stupid looking cat with her." He sniggered, it had become a favorite pastime of Lector's to bully Happy when they met, which was returned back as well from the blue exceed.

Sting glared at them, snorting as Rouge ignored them, lost in his own thoughts as they made their way into the town.

* * *

Panther Lily in all his years as a Commander in Edolas had learned to be patient, and to understand if someone had something they could never speak about. It was useful since his Prince was fond on carrying burdens himself, so Lily was great in knowing when and how to ask someone what was wrong. It was a skill that he needed when it came to Gajeel, since it was like pulling teeth with him at times to admit something, which would open the flood gates.

But now, knowing what he did of Gajeel it all made sense, and Gajeel was now more open and honest about things, but of course was stubborn.

Like now as they sat at the local dump as Gajeel sat at his "base" where all things iron and metal were stored, munching around with no care at all, even if all evidence pointed that he was pissed as hell over what happened with Levy earlier that day. Lily sighed, knowing he should have joined Gajeel when he went over there, that something would go wrong.

"Gajeel" he said as he sat beside his friend, who just gave a grunt of recognition before chopping on another piece. Lily winced slightly at the sound, he had gotten used to it but human teeth (or whatever) munching on iron was never pleasant on the ears. "Did something happen? Or are you just mad for no reason at all?" he looked over at the iron dragon slayer who just glared ahead, his red eyes narrowing slightly before turning to him.

"Why does it fuckin' matter." He took another bite of the scrap metal, pulling it from his mouth in a way that would be painful for anyone else. "Not like I care if the shrimp likes that kid or the fact that kid ain't got a chance, tch." He leaned back, crossing his arms as he chewed. The whole situation bothered him, the argument with Levy, and then knowing and confirming his worst fear that the kid actually did like Levy. And hell, they got along really well! He could hear some of the people that passed them, talking about what a 'sweet couple' they were, meeting there every week, and commenting how Rouge looked at her.

Tch like they knew anything at all.

"Ah so Rouge does like Levy." Lily replied, making Gajeel jump from his thoughts looking down at his partner. "But that doesn't mean anything in the end if Levy doesn't return them, and you of all should know that her feelings for you are not some passing phase, right?" his voice deepened slightly, eyebrow rising. He sometimes wondered if Gajeel really understood the relationship growing between him and Levy. He had heard from both, on different occasions, that she had confessed but Gajeel had left things hanging, which Lily understood why he would but now it was getting ridiculous. "You can't be possessive over someone you only have friendship with, at least in the way you are." Lily said, repeating advice he had told him long ago.

"You don't think I know that?!" Gajeel yelled standing, anger seething off of him as he clenched his fists.

"I don't think you do."

"What the fuck you're supposed to be on my side! You're my cat; I don't need some interrogation about this shit." They glared at each other, Gajeel knew, somewhere, inside that what Lily was doing and saying was right. This whole situation between him and Levy was getting ridiculous, that he had no right to act like this over her even if she did love him, if she decided that he wasn't worth it anymore and wanted to be with someone that made it easy, and then she had that right. He had taken it too far; she had been scared for him and had told him how she felt.

She had forgiven him for something that no one in their right mind, no matter what he did would forgive and opened her heart to him in the way she had. He was lucky for all of this, but for some reason it was hard to return those feelings in an official way. That it was hard to really pursue something even if in his bones he wanted to do nothing but touch her.

"You're conflicted still, after everything?" Lily looked at him, "You're really an idiot, and I didn't think you had the capacity to over think things to this extreme. Does Levy know, or at least understand your feelings?"

Gajeel nodded, they had talked it over and that's why she never pushed him, but now things had gotten messy.

"You sure you're not using that guilt, or whatever that is left of it as an excuse in just because you're scared of being close to someone?" Gajeel's eyes widen as Lily said that, "Because after all this I have a hard time that it's just guilt holding you back, Gajeel." He sighed, "But whatever it is you need to deal with it, more so because I'm sure that you're also pissed that you did something stupid today."

Gajeel cursed how smart his cat was, why couldn't he be stupid like Salamander's?

"I might've told that kid to back off." He shrugged, "ya know it wasn't fun seeing how she acted with him and he stared at her! Looking at her as she left!" he justified, as Lily shook his head.

"She'll kill you when she knows what idiotic things you said to Rouge, since she says she just cares for him as a friend? What if Rouge backs off that friendship is ruined by your own insecurity?" Gajeel shifted eyebrows knitting together as he turned.

"I got shit to do see ya Lil."

"No I'll come, I have to see this." Lily jumped up, running to Gajeel's side ignoring the death glare and then ranting of other things he started, taking his mind off of what was going to happen.

* * *

Levy smiled as she and Lucy made their way to the ice cream shop, she was able to get her packages in a way that was easy to hold, as well as Lucy was there to help. So the day, so far, was saved as they chatted, her mind clearing from the situation of Rouge and Gajeel.

Peace of mind never felt so good.

And because of that it didn't last long at all as they made their way out of the shop, hearing the loud voice calling for Lucy. Watching as her friend's blue eyes widen and sweat start to drip from her face, and Levy looking to see what she was saw, only to see the twin dragon slayers making their way over to them.

This day just wasn't Levy's day. But a part of her was grateful for it, after talking to Lucy she had come to the conclusion that she needed to just turn him down, get it out of the air and then talk to Gajeel. But Levy could feel her face drop as she looked away, her eyes connecting with Lucy's as she put her hand beside her mouth, whispering to her: "Lets act like we didn't notice them." Levy nodded and they continued walking, but it seemed in those seconds, they were able to catch up as Lucy felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Lucy-san!" Sting said loudly, smiling at her. Lucy returned it, her hand reaching up and removing his hand.

"I told you to all me Lucy." She said, her voice normally all the tension seemed to have left her. Levy was slightly amazed by it as she turned to Rouge, smiling and nodding as she gave a small hand wave to him.

"Hello Rouge-kun." She moved closer to him, "I…need to talk to you about something." Rouge nodded as they moved away from the squabbling blondes, Levy prayed that Lucy didn't notice or would get mad she got left with Sting. Once they were alone, Levy licked her lips her eyes shifting slightly as she shifted her feet as well. It was awkward to do; it had been a long time since she ever turned a confession down, let along one that was barely even made!

What if Gajeel was wrong, that she was wrong? How arrogant was that? Levy's heart pounded as she looked up at him, their eyes connected and she finally blurted out what had been on her mind the whole day. "Rouge-kun, do you Like me?" her face felt hot, her heart pounded and it was hard to breath, this was worse than when she confessed to Gajeel.

Rouge's eyes widen slightly, she watched as he looked down his face red slightly and slowly he nodded, "Yes, I….like you a lot, Levy-san." And then their eyes met again, he smiled softly, "but I'm guessing that you're asking me not because you also feel the same way?" Levy blushed, not from embarrassment as she nodded; she took a deep breath, calming down feeling like something had been lifted off of her.

"I don't, I wish we could stay friends. But I understand if you don't want too, but I really enjoy our book meetings and our talks, especially of the things you've told me about Gajeel." She smiled, Rouge gave a sigh, cursing himself as he knew it all along, he was just arrogant and hotheaded thinking that she would ever look at him, not when she had someone like Gajeel. Even Rouge, now after it all, had a hard time staring away from the man he once idolized.

"No I too wish we could continue, having a friendship would mean a lot to me." Levy smiled brightly at that, and Rouge mentally cursed himself again, but as they nodded and walked back to the two blondes who ignored each other (Lucy ignoring and Sting trying to be suave, Rouge was amazed at how much of an idiot he was acting like) he did feel something had lifted off of him, and hoping that Gajeel would understand and they could become friends again.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled out, waving, Lucy perked up then waving back, her ice cream in her other hand near Sting. It seemed to happen in slow motion, Sting seemingly trying to steal a bite of Lucy's ice cream, or at least that's what it seemed like and then suddenly her hand moved and Sting was smacked in the face, ice cream all over him.

Silence came over them as he feel back, Lector shaking Sting as well as Frosch, who seemed more interested in the cone on his head than anything else. "Sting!" Lucy yelled, the girls dropping the bags, and they all ran to him, Lucy knelt down and Levy knelt her napkin helping cleaning his face and now bloody nose. "Are you okay?" he blinked, looking and that's when he met Levy's brown eyes, full of worry as he voice muffled as he tried to regain focus. It seemed then, suddenly, even if her face was scarred, he understood just why Rouge liked the small script-mage. As he was help to sit up, Lucy rubbed her temples and apologized again. Sting laughed it off commenting that she had a punch just like Natsu-san, Lucy blushed and looked away standing up her arms crossed.

"Sting you do know that Natsu and I…." she stopped as he nodded.

"I do, don't worry Lucy, its just friendship I feel, I would never cause trouble for me and Natsu-san." Lucy gave a nervous smile, she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried that he was trying to take Natsu away from her. But was glad to hear it as she stood up, reaching down and helping him up, which Sting took as he held Lector in his other arm. Levy smiled and then turned to pick up her bags.

"Levy-san, do you need help?" Levy looked up at Rouge and shook her head.

"Fairy Hills isn't very far, and Lu-chan is helping me!" Rouge smiled, Levy felt a little sad, knowing something changed but that's how it went in these situations. She turned and waved at Lucy, "C'mon Lucy!" Lucy yelled back and said her goodbyes to Sting. They two girls nodded and waved o them again and then finally turned and left.

Rouge sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Is Rouge okay?" he heard the small voice call up to him, he smiled down at Frosch patting her head.

"I'm fine Frosch, we should help Sting back to the guild, yes?" she nodded happily as he picked her up, walking towards his friend who still watched the fading backs of the Fairy Tail women. "You turned Lucy-san down." Rouge stated his red eyes narrowing slightly at the yellow-haired Dragon slayer.

"Ah yes." Sting turned and looked at his friend, this would be hard. His rivals was Gajeel and Rouge, his best friend, just how would he break it to him? "How did things go with Levy?" first needed to fish it out.

"Ah," he shrugged, "she turned me down, we're just friends now, which in the head I am happier with." Sting knew he was hurt; Rouge couldn't hide his feelings despite how he acted. But he would get over it. Sting smiled, slapping the shadow-dragons shoulder in a move of encouragement.

For now his new found love would be a secret, his friend needed him the most. "Let's go get something to eat." Rouge nodded as they made their wait into the ice cream shop; Lector and Frosch both cheering.

* * *

It was the longest day in Levy's life it seemed, so much…almost too much had happened that she couldn't really process it. Which was saying a lot considering what had happened the last year (or 7 if you were technical about it) she sighed, looking over to Lucy who seemed happy and humming despite what happened with Rouge and Sting just then.

"Lu-chan." She started, stopping and looking wistfully at Fairy Hills, Lucy stopped with her watching her. She was worried about her friend, knowing how much she cared for Gajeel and how much hoped she had for their relationship and it seemed to be crumpling in just one day one event after another. "Do you think I should just end it and leave it as friends? That maybe he feels forced into this? I always wondered that…" she looked down. Lucy's eyes widen as she dropped the bags turning and grabbing Levy's shoulders, making the shorter girl look at her, tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that!" her lips tightened, "Gajeel is an ass! But everyone can see that he cares for you; Juvia pointed it out didn't she? I mean…" she stammered slightly, "after everything, you shouldn't doubt that Levy-chan! I know it's hard but don't doubt that…" she softened slightly. What could she say really? It was easy to understand looking inside, but she could understand how Levy felt and that confusion. Gajeel wasn't exactly the clearest person.

Levy swallowed, her hand moving and wiping her eyes, her brows furrowing into determination as she nodded. "You're right! I have no reason to give up now." Lucy nodded in agreement, "I can do this! I won't let that asshole get away with this!"

"What asshole?" a deep voice interrupted everything, causing both girls to jump in surprise as they looked to the side to see Gajeel and Panther Lily watching them. Gajeel looked annoyed, his arms crossed as Lily looked amused.

"I think they mean you Gajeel." The dragon slayer glared at the exceed before turning his red eyes back to Lucy and Levy who were now standing side by side. Lucy looked nervous, her smiled barely spread but Levy's face was blank, confused almost.

"What are you doing here Gajeel?" she asked, pointing at him. Gajeel's lips pressed together in irritation and his own nervousness he didn't want to show. It seemed every word and explanation he had planned was gone now seeing her. Such bullshit advice Lily was pounding into his head as they made their way here.

"I…came," he pressed out. "To see you..!"

Levy's brown eyes widen as Lucy started to say something, moving and pushing the bags into Gajeel's hands and whispering something to Levy, giving her a wink and a thumb up sign to her. Levy smiled nervously as Lucy ran off leaving them alone. "Do you want to come in then?" she asked, it felt very hot and awkward between them; she felt her neck and ears burn in anticipation and embarrassment. Gajeel nodded, carrying her bags without complaint and followed.

It ended as it began Levy thought, as she opened the door, back to the place the whole drama started. She took a deep breath as she walked over to her desk and pressed her hands against it, looking down at the worn wood trying to gather her thoughts before turning to look and watch as he sat down on a chair, flipping through one of the books that was in the bag, like everything was normal and nothing was wrong. But it was and things needed to change, even if it hurt she needed to do it. She moved, standing straight and staring at him, her brown eyes studying and carving the image in her head she moved quickly to stand in front of him.

"Gajeel."

He looked up with her and suddenly her hands were on the side of his face and lips against his. Their noses and teeth hitting each other and causing them to yell pulling back, his red eyes were wide staring at Levy who was against the wall now, holding her face in her hands.

It defiantly wasn't like the books.


End file.
